Exercise machines such as, for example, treadmills, typically provide feedback information or results from the exercise session to a user that include, for example, duration, speed, incline, caloric expenditure, etc. However, many treadmills fail to provide substantive feedback information or results from the exercise session that may be used to profile the user's exercise session. For example, treadmills typically do not give substantial feedback to the user regarding gait performance (e.g., cadence, stride length, etc.). Most users probably lack knowledge and/or information to determine what their stride length is during walking or running exercise sessions. Knowledge of one's stride length and/or cadence rate may be used to provide stride training, cadence training, and/or increase in metabolic cost during the exercise session.
Some known treadmills provide feedback information showing the caloric expenditure for a give exercise session. However, the caloric equations are currently based on an average expenditure model (depending on body weight, speed, and incline) and, thus, do not reflect the individual or personal characteristics of the users. Furthermore, some treadmills currently employ two different equations to calculate caloric expenditure such as, for example, the equations recommended by the American College of Sports Medicine (ACSM). A first equation is used to determine caloric expenditure for walking speeds and a second equation is used to determine caloric expenditure for running speeds. These equations, however, are often loosely defined in terms of applicable speed ranges (assuming the exerciser or user will know whether they are walking or running and decide which equation to use). Some treadmills arbitrarily decide on a transition point to decide between the two equations. For instance, some treadmills utilize a universal speed of 4.5 miles per hour (mph) as an average transition speed that most users will switch from walking to running gaits. However, it is known that there can be variation from person to person in terms of transition speed, and some users may question the sudden change in caloric expenditure rate at 4.5 mph, particularly if the user is still walking at higher speeds or if they are jogging/running at lower speeds.
Still further, some treadmills include a flexible deck to help cushion a user's footfall on the deck or equipment. These treadmills typically include a fixed flexibility setting because users may not know what stiffness setting is best to use for their workout and may be confused by the adjustment choices. Other known treadmills enable a user to select the deck stiffness value. However, users often choose deck stiffness settings that do not fit their workout and personal characteristics.
Additionally, some commercial and/or residential treadmills provide the ability to determine a user's heart rate via biopotential sensors. In some instances, however, a user may have trouble reading their heart rate due to a variety of factors. For example, a user's cadence may be a regular repeating pattern that can generate electrical noise that may interfere with obtaining an accurate signal reading from the biopotential sensors.